1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to remote control devices, and, more particularly, to radio-controlled remote control devices which are controlled by a hand-held controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radio-controlled remote control devices which are controlled by a hand-held controller are well known in the art. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to such radio-controlled remote control devices, and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of some of those innovations: 4,865,575, 5,024,626, 5,195,920, 5,334,075, and 5,785,576.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,575 discloses a light-responsive remote control vehicle that runs along a track that includes vertical side walls. In this respect, the vehicle does not include means for steering the vehicle. Also, in this respect, the hand-held controller does not include means for controlling steering. For greater realism in the vehicle, it would be desirable if the remote controlled vehicle had wheels that could be steered. Also, in this respect, it would be desirable if a hand-held controller had means for controlling steering of the controlled vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,626 discloses remote controlled vehicle that produces sounds. The wheels cannot be steered, as described above with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,575. Moreover, the remote controlled vehicle does not have separate gears that are shifted separately using a hand-held controller. To further approximate realism, it would be desirable if a remote controlled vehicle and a hand-held controller were provided with gears that are shifted or simulated gears that are shifted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,920 discloses a radio-controlled model vehicle that has coordinated sound effects. The hand-held controller is able to control turning of the wheels as well. However, just as with U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,626 discussed above, the remote controlled vehicle does not have separate gears that are shifted separately using a hand-held controller. Moreover, this device does not include an independent control for braking the remote controlled vehicle. In this respect, to further approximate realism, it would be desirable if a hand-held controller were provided which includes an independent control for braking a remote controlled vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,075 discloses a radio-controlled car which is steered by changing the direction of rotation of the wheels, as opposed to being steered by moving the front two wheels as is done in a full size vehicle. Gears are provided for changing the direction of motion of the vehicle as opposed to changing the forward speed of the vehicle, as with a conventional automobile. Moreover, no control is provided on the hand-held controller for operating a clutch for changing gears. In a further effort to emulate realism, it would be desirable if a hand-held controller were provided for a remote controlled vehicle which includes a clutch control. Further along these lines, it would be desirable if a hand-held controller for a remote controlled vehicle were provided which includes a gear shift control that operates in conjunction with the clutch control for changing gears of the remote controlled vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,576 discloses a remote controlled vehicle which includes a selectable vehicle suspension system. As with other patents discussed above, this patent does not disclose a hand-held controller which includes a clutch control.
In general, prior art remote controlled vehicles are not controlled by separate clutch controls because such remote controlled vehicles include automatically engaging centrifugal clutches. A number of problems are associated with automatically engaging centrifugal clutches. One problem is that automatically engaging centrifugal clutches tend to wear out rapidly. Another problem associated with automatically engaging centrifugal clutches is that they do not provide preciseness and flexibility of control. In this respect, it would be desirable if a remote controlled vehicle and a hand-held controller were provided which includes an operator controlled clutch which provides greater preciseness and flexibility of control. As a result, a remote controlled vehicle and a hand-held controller would be provided that requires less down time due to repairs needed because of the rapidly wearing out of centrifugal clutches.
Still other features would be desirable in a remote control apparatus. It would be desirable if a hand-held controller were provided that is ergonomically comfortable for a user. More specifically, it would be desirable if a hand-held controller, that requires a person to use both hands for controlling a remote controlled vehicle, were ergonomically comfortable to both hands of the user.
With a remote controlled vehicle that has multiple gears, it would be desirable if a hand-held controller were provided which allows gears to be shifted incrementally, one gear selection at a time. More specifically, it would be desirable if the hand-held controller provides from both incremental upshifting and incremental downshifting.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use hand-held controllers for controlling remote controlled vehicles, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a remote control apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) has means for controlling steering of the controlled vehicle; (2) has gears that are shifted or has simulated gears that are shifted; (3) includes an independent control for braking a remote controlled vehicle; (4) includes a hand operated clutch control; (5) includes a hand operated gear shift control that operates in conjunction with the clutch control for changing gears of the remote controlled vehicle; (6) includes an operator controlled clutch which provides greater preciseness and flexibility of control than a centrifugal clutch; (7) requires less down time for repairs compared to repairs needed for a centrifugal clutch that wears out rapidly; (8) has a hand-held controller which is ergonomically comfortable for a user; (9) has a hand-held controller, that requires a person to use both hands for controlling a remote controlled vehicle, wherein both hands are ergonomically comfortable to the user; (10) has a hand-held controller which allows gears to be shifted incrementally, one gear selection at a time; and (11) has a hand-held controller that provides for both incremental gear upshifting and incremental gear downshifting. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique remote control apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.